Mara
Mara (マラ Mara) is the Commander of the Knights of Aragon, being a former member of the Cait Shelter Guild and their former Guild Ace. Very close to Wendy Marvell and Carla, after her disappearance and the destruction of the Guild; she returned to the Angel Realm taking up several duties relating to Earthland before descending to the landmass once more. Appearance Personality Synopsis Lullaby Arc Grand Magic Games Arc Eclipse Spirits Arc Tartaros Arc Avatar Arc Alvarez Empire Arc Magic and Abilities Take Over (接収テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): Mara is a skilled user of Take Over, a type of Magic which, as the name suggests, allows her to take over the powers and appearances of particular warriors she really "knows". She shares the general take over magic with the rest of the Angel Realm`s Princes and Princesses; however it is even stated by Mara herself that even among the Knights of Aragon, Mara is considered the strongest Mage overall. The particular form she employs uses the name of her signature spell Warrior Soul (ワリアーソール Wariaa Sōru). Due to the nature of Mara`s Take Over, she has the ability to control warriors, grant them more power and act as a power source for them. Mara`s Warrior Soul is also capable of taking over other Mages, as they are considered "warriors" in the eyes of her derivative form of Take Over. * Warrior Soul '(ワリアーソール ''Wariaa Sōru): Warrior Soul is a very powerful spell, as well as the source of her epithet "Goddess" ''(女神 ''Megami). '''Warrior Soul '''allows her to take over the appearance, abilities, and powers of a warrior no matter if they used dark or light magic. When she released it after a period of non-use, the entire surrounding area was obliterated. Warrior Soul is seemly initiated by covering Mara`s body in a white dress which subsequently disappears revealing her true appearance. In such a state, her eyes, and hair all change drastically, and runic markings appear on her body, mentioned by Mara herself to be limiters so that she completely destroy everybody in the surrounding radius straight away. Her clothing also changes, with any attire she might be wearing being replaced by shimmering silver armor, with holes in the back so that she can spread her wings, with a sword sheath tied around her waist, holding her sheathed sword. She wears an elegant silver circlet on her head, decorated with runic letters. ** '''Immense Strength: When employing her warrior powers, Mara`s strength is increased to the point where she can punch solid mountains, or slice through solid mountains with her weapons if she so wishes. She even states that she has the ability to change the terrain with a single blow of her magic spells while utilizing Warrior Soul to it`s full extent, with many people stating that she has the same ability outside of her Warrior Soul Magic. ** Flight: In this form, Mara is capable of utilizing her angel wings at will, with their strength being immensely increased so that she can fly for longer periods of time. ** Stronger Wings: Utilizing Warrior Soul`s initial form, she is capable of using her own wings, but they are stronger so that she is able to fly for longer periods of time without tiring out so easily. ** Enhanced Durability: ** Enhanced Speed: ** Sensing: She is highly skilled in sensing in the magical aura`s of other mages, even being able to identify the aura`s of her own comrades over a long distance. ** Purity Magic '(淨法 ''Puriti Mahō): Mara has shown herself to be a skilled user of Purity Magic. She is known to use it whenever she finishes off her enemy, preferring to use her enhanced parameters rather than her Purity Magic. *** '''Eternal Balance: Mara extends her hands to the sky before clasping them together summoning raw energy that charges with the confines of her clasped hands before she unleashes it in a fiery blast of blinding white light. *** Purity Beam: By drawing upon her second origin, Mara is capable of unleashing a beam of purity and virtue, which erases the earthly desires a soul may have, allowing them to go to Heaven, where Mara was once the Princess. * Warrior Soul: Harold Dragon '(ハロルド ドラゴン ''Harorudo Doragon): A Warrior Soul form that allows the user to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of the Roman Emperor, Emperor Harold Dragon. This spell is so powerful that Mara has placed extensive limiters on this form, and more often than not, willingly changes out of this form on her own to avoid accidentally destroying anything. While using this spell, Mara`s hair changes to an auburn color with her eyes becoming the same color as her transformed hair. Her wings disappear into her back in this form, and she is dressed in traditional Knight Armor. ** 'White Magic '(白魔法 Shiro Mahō): Mara has shown to be able to use this Magic to enhance her physical combat capabilities, create powerful blasts and shield herself from attacks (magical and otherwise). *** '''White Deflect: Focusing the incoming attack on her palm, she is able to redirect all incoming attacks, causing them to miss. * Warrior Soul: Argo Argulia '(アルゴアルグリア ''Arugo Aruguria): ** 'Strength Magic '(強さの魔法 Tsuyo-sa no Mahō): ** 'Purity Magic '(淨法 Puriti Mahō): '''Genius Intellect: Mara was born with a genius-level intellect which enabled her to learn much faster than all of her peers, causing said peers to be jealous of her. Upon arriving in Edolas as part of a undercover team sent by the Magic Council, she deducted that there were various dimensions, and that Edolas was the parallel dimension to Earthland, specifying that it was a different place than the Earthland she was used to. Immense Endurance: Due to constanally employing her hand-to-hand combat in battle, she has a ridiculously-high endurance, able to tank more than half of the attacks from Ezra Knightwalker before passing out. After employing her exhausting Warrior Soul to battle the Corrupted Dragon Guild, Mara was able to use it again and keep it active during her fight with the Dark Guild`s S-Class Wizards. Immense Reflexes: Even among the Knights of Aragon, Mara is a battle-nut through and through; as a result she has developed immense reflexes. Even Mest Gryder warned that angering Mara would be a terrible move as she can move faster than even Ezra Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss, two powerful wizards of Fairy Tail. Enhanced Strength: In her childhood, Mara was shown capable of easily breaking a large table in two with a simple downward movement of her hand placed vertically, even without the aid of Warrior Soul. Enhanced Speed: Without the aid of Warrior Soul Mara was able to appear behind Invel and deliver a charged punch to this stomach, releasing a fraction of her magical power. Overwhelming Magic Power: Even among the Knights of Aragon who`s strength is detailed in many legends and stories, Mara is the strongest with even S-Class Mages shivering at her overwhelming magical power. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: * 'Mara Kick '(マラ・キック Mara Kikku): Equipment 'Wavescale '(ワブスカル Wabusukaru): An extendable pol-arm coming from the Angel Realm which she escaped with before the slaughter of the rest of her relatives. While not in use, only the pol-arm`s handle is visible, appearing initially as a magical pen before transforming into her pol-arm. 'Gale-Force Reading Glasses '(風詠みの眼鏡 Kazeyomi no Megane): 'Light Pen '(光筆 Hikari Pen): Quotes * (To Gajeel Redfox) "Mages like you should disappear!" '' * (To Gajeel Redfox) "''I was wrong about you, you had a kind heart all long. Congratulations, try to keep from hurting Wendy and Carla. They may have been my former comrades but I won`t forgive you if you hurt them. After all I consider them family to me." '' * (To herself) "''I abandoned my people when they needed me most and I shouldn`t have. What a coward I am." '' * (To Wendy Marvell and Carla) "''Ah. Wendy and Carla it`s been a long time has it not? I`m glad you found a guild." '' * (To Natsu Dragneel) "''You wanted to talk about Wendy? Yes, she was a former comrade and we were partners within the Guild. I would never hurt her, if I ever did.my soul be filled with anguish from the deed if I did so and I would throw myself off a cliff to avenge her death for it would be my fault." * (To Ezra Knightwalker) "''I cannot allow you to hurt them anymore! My friends you just hurt them!" '' Trivia * Mara`s name was inspired from Mara the former She-Ra before Andora. * Junrei is actually related to her, how is unknown though it is assumed that they share the same father, but not the same mother. Junrei was actually born an Angel but changed into a demon by having her wounds dipped in demon`s blood. * Mara is the only Angel of the Heavenly Realm`s Royal Family to appear, and as such believes herself to be the last Angel alive. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mages Category:Independent Mage Category:Former Guild Member